Issei Hyoudou(Fruitverse)
Issei Hyoudou (Fruitverse) "Rias and co'', I present to you the one and only Blizzard Emperor of Crimson Sloth. Now please fuck off." Issei upon introducing himself to Rias and the rest of the ORC club. Issei Hyoudou is the main protagonist of the Fruits of DxD. He is a second year student at Kuoh Academy.He is known at school as the Lazy Boob Dragon and the de facto leader of the Perverted Trio.To the supernatural and his fellow Fruit Eaters, he is known as the Crimson Frost Emperor. Prior to the start of the story, he consumed the Icy Pear, one of the many Eden's Fruit, that grant the power to create,control and become ice. Ever since then he had become an Ice Man. History Prior to the start of the series, a five year old Issei ate the Icy Pear on the night of new Year Eve. Two years after that, he met and befriended Vali Lucifer. Both not knowing that the two were fated to be enemies in their later part of life. He befriended Dulio when he was an exchange students in middle school. Appearance Issei is a young man with brown spiky hair and a pair of brown eyes that seem to lack a certain luster. At school, he wears a unfirom that consist of a blazer with a blue undershirt and a pair of black trousers with fitting sneakers. When he is out on his "Chill time", he can be seen wearing a large hoodie with a black undershit with blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. To finish off his look, he can always be seen with a pair of sunglassess. Personality Issei is an altruist as he always lend a hand to others in need. Many of the towns people have a good opinion of him as he always try to help them out. He can be seen cycling around the Town lending help to the locals. Issei is known to be a pervert but compared to his male classmates, he is much more passive and less outspoken about it. But that does not make him any less protective of his porn collection nor passion. He would only try to peek at girls only when it suits him. Because of this he was labelled as the Lazy Boob Dragon. He despise the supernatural in general due to his consumption of a Fruit being the primary reason to his discovery of it. From that point, it became a living hell for him. Due to his hate, he threaten Rias and Sona to leave him and the peopke of his town alone and keep their work a secret or he will ''"Freeze their body and pull the head off." He treats his fellow Fruit Eaters with either respect or indifference. Fighting style "Honor,Rules,Pride.Those are the things that will get me killed." Issei regarding such concepts Issei is a technical fighter as he prefer to use techniques and his wits. Unlike Vali who use brute strength or Dulio who focus on speed. Issei is a person who relies on tricks and tactics. He is also not above to use underhanded method as he think chivalry and codes are hindrance. Powers and abilities. Cryokinesis:As he had eaten the Icy Pear, he is able to control, create and turn into ice. He can freeze the water vapour around him or cool a person's blood to the lowest degree possible. Not only that, he is able to create weapons such as spears, swords and daggers from ice. He can also create ice golems and control them from a far. * Ice Age:A move that he use to freeze a large body of water or an enemy. Simply by touching a person, he can freeze their very body and turn it into ice. * Cold Saber:Turned his arms into a pair of ice blade that resembles Chinese blades. Used for close combat. * Frosty Buckler:A shield in the shape of a Roman's scutum. * Spears of Blizzard:Using the water vapour in the air, he creates multiple spear which he use to take out large groups of enemy. * Ymir:A large construct of ice which he created in the likeness of a fearsome monster. Said golem is as big as a five-storey tall building. Frost Resistance:Due to the nature of the Fruit he had eaten, it also grant him high resistance to low temperature. Boosted Style:A specific set of moves that involve the usage of his Fruit-based ability with his Sacred Gear Boosted Gear * Boosted Style:Dragons's Wrath-By reaching the limit of his Boosted Gear, he gather those energy into his arm and fire a large blast of draconic energy that is laced with frost porperties. * Boosted Style:Dragon's Embrace-Turning his arms into ice, he proceeds to boost his arms. Making his arms much denser. * Boosted Style:Dragon's Scale-Turning his body into ice, he then channel as much of his draconic energy into his body, making it extermely denser and much more streamlined; giving him high mobility and high defense. Swordmanship Tactical Genius Weakness Touki Water Sacred Gear Trivia facts Favourite food is Ice cream and least favourite is hot food in general Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Jusasisafool